candyvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gamebuddy2007/Staff Roles and Guidelines
These are the rules made specifically for the wiki's staff. If a staff member breaks any of these rules, please report it to the founder or a trusted admin, with evidence, so the situation may be taken care of. * 'Admins are not to abuse their powers in any way. ' Their actions should only be to benefit the wiki and not themselves. Administrators are in no way above normal users on the wiki, and are simply users entrusted with powerful editing tools. If an admin is caught abusing their powers, they will be demoted and potentially blocked depending on the severity of the situation. * Any staff member is eligible for demotion if they are inactive for a long enough period of time. There is no set date for how long a staff member can stay inactive before being automatically demoted due to the circumstances. The amount of time it takes will be decided on a case-by-case basis. Staff Roles and Guidelines Bureaucrats * Bureaucrats are the highest rank on a wiki, excluding FANDOM Staff. * This applies to the bureaucrats, and these laws are still unable to change, even though their bureuacrat ancestors and predecessors have defied them. Administrators * Sysops are Administrators and Bureaucrats. * When starting big projects, notify at least half of the staff (currently just tell at least three other staff members). ** If they do not wish for the project to continue, do not continue with it. * Do not change the wiki theme without permission of any of our bureaucrats. * You have the right to warn others about anything if they disobey the rules. Content Moderators * Content Moderators are able to edit and move protected pages and delete pages and comments. They are also equipped with the tools to edit and delete blog posts and rollback edits. * Do not delete pages just because they are contrary to your beliefs. * Unless they absolutely need to be deleted, do not delete them. More pages build the wiki and make it grow, and not make it an empty wikia. * You have the right to warn others about anything except for the Chatroom Policy and the Forum Regulations. Discussions Moderators * Discussions Moderators have the abillity to remove/restore replies and threads, close/reopen threads, and also moderate both Discussions and the Discord server. They will also have rollback rights in which they can rollback edits. * Do not delete comments just because they are contrary to your beliefs. * Unless they absolutely need to be deleted, do not delete them. More comments make the wiki more friendly and not like a deserted wasteland. * You have permission to warn others about the following topics: ** Severe spam, using repeated spam or spam for harshness ** Disobedient to the Commenting Policy, if there's commenting policies a user doesn't follow, warn them. ** Disobedient to the Discussions Guidelines or the Forum Regulations. ** Disobedient to the Chatroom Policy. ** Message farming, or simply and randomly landing a message to another user to intentionally earn an achievement badge. ** Blog farming, or adding blogs that have uselessness or are renegades to the rules. Chat Moderators * Chat Moderators can kick and ban users from the Discord server and delete messages. They can also rollback edits. * See these guidelines (excluding rule number 1) for how you will conduct yourself in the server. * You have the right to warn others for breaking our chatroom policies. Rollbacks See here for a full list of guidelines on how rollbacks should use their power. * Rollbacks have the ability to instantly undo edits with one click. * When using this right, contact an administrator (unless you are one) if there's a problem you need help with for your role. * If someone made a null edit, please rollback it using it your power. Give the user a message warning. * You have permission to warn others about the following topics: ** Edit warring, or repeatedly undoing another user's edits to start an editing dispute. ** Null edits, only adding or deleting spaces or doing nothing to a page. ** Vandalising pages, or farming for achievements (also known as badge hunting). You can see more info on and the classifications of vandalism under section 3 of the Editing Policy here. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts